


Параллельные

by Yozhik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я делаю это по той же причине, что и вы" (с) или о том, что некоторые люди и существа слишком похожи...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Параллельные

До этого тоже что-то происходило, но оно не в счёт.  
А так – они встречаются где-то в глуши, на пустынной дороге, и даже почти случайно. И ещё раз, и тоже почти случайно.  
Он - сердитый и встревоженный. Она - насмешливая и понимающая. Она знает, что всё это не просто так. Он ещё не знает, но скоро догадается.  
А пока они пьют за золотые дни и пурпурные ночи. А потом за то, чтобы жить только своими жизнями. Она говорит это чуть искреннее, чем стоило бы. Она думает: догадается ли он ещё и об этом?

Когда они встречаются снова, он всё ещё не знает. Но это ненадолго. На несколько дней, пока он не поймёт, что и где искать. Она думает: может быть, подсказать?

Теперь у них нет секретов, и это значительно упрощает жизнь. Теперь она выходит из игры. Не по своей воле, и надеется, что временно.  
Счёт всё-таки открыла не она.

День, и большой город, и толпа людей. Выстрел, и молодой парень падает на асфальт, и никто, кроме неё, не видит, как с его лица уходит лёгкая тень. А она далеко, слишком далеко.  
Один-ноль?

Узкие коридоры, и белые стены, и, кинувшись в палату, он ещё успевает заметить – упавший стаканчик не разбивается, пластиковый, зараза, и только кофе разливается по полу. А потом он уже ничего не замечает.  
Один-один.

Ночь, и шторм, и совсем немного до… неизвестно даже, до чего.  
Но когда она, наконец, добирается до места событий, всё уже кончено, и она только обжигает руки о запертую дверь – плевать, и не с таким бегали – и слишком по-человечески плачет, упав на колени.  
Два-один.

Он давно знал, что этот день придёт, но так и не смог привыкнуть к этой мысли.  
Потом всё будет просто, слишком просто – тело на заднем сидении, отключенный телефон и куча стен, которые можно попытаться пробить. Головой, ага.  
Но это потом.  
Два-два.  
Дальше некуда.

Она сидит посреди пустынной дороги, в самом центре нигде. Он не узнаёт её, пока не подходит ближе и не кладёт руку ей на плечо.  
\- А ты что здесь делаешь?  
Она смеётся.  
\- Милый, это место для тех, кто попал по полной. Жопа мира.

На десятый день они даже сидят рядом.  
\- Держи, пиво тёплое и вообще дрянь, но лучшего здесь даже я не достану, - она протягивает ему бутылку.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Ладно, хрен с ними, с благодарностями. Кажется, я знаю, как отсюда свалить. Но мне нужна твоя помощь.

\- И кстати, попутно ты сможешь ещё кое-что, - говорит она ещё через неделю.  
\- С чего тебе вдруг помогать такому как я?  
\- Ты потерял всё, - улыбается она. – Я тоже. Мы равны. Но ты ещё можешь кое-что вернуть. А я просто хочу жить по-своему…  
\- Ты права, больше мне терять нечего, - решается он. – По рукам.

У неё, оказывается, холодные руки и сухие от пыли губы…


End file.
